Chapter 354
Chapter 354 is titled "Sea Train". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 147 Straw Hats and Animals: "Chopper Taking Down the Karate-Champion Bear." Short Summary Tom's Workers build the Sea Train. Long Summary Outside of the Judicial ship, it is announced that Tom is to be executed for building a pirate ship, shocking both Cutty Flam and Iceburg. Inside, the judge explains that normally those who build pirate ships are not important however, due to the fact that it was used by such a well known, dangerous pirate, he is also classed as dangerous. The marines attempt to take Tom away however, he begins to explain that he is developing plans for a steam engine paddle ship that will run on the surface of the sea. He continues to explain that the disuse of the island is due to the bad trade and that the running of the sea train would be the savior of the city. The marines continue to try move Tom however, the judge tells them to wait and questions him on the sea train. Tom explains that it will be a train will run on tracks from island to island and will be capable of carrying people, items and even ships and will be capable of crossing the sea at will without being effected by the weather. Other carpenters watching mock him and question him on how he would expect the tracks to be unaffected by Aqua Laguna. Tom answers this by stating that the track would sway a little underwater and will not go against the waves them self and that they would be a guild for the Sea Train so logs are not needed. He continues to explain that he has thought of a dissonance that the fish will not like so they will not attack the train and that three islands will be connected; St. Poplar, Pucchi, and San Faldo. The crowd are amazed by this along with the judge who questions whether it would be possible to also connect Enies Lobby to which Tom admits it is possible. After stating that it would be the hope of the island, the crowd stare in shock and amazing as he admits it would take ten years for it to be built. The judge declares a stay of execution for ten years so that he could build the Sea Train and wishes him luck. At the Main Office, Tom's Workers all sit to a meal and discuss what had happened in the court while Tom sits laughing. Kokoro hopes that the completion of the Sea Train will get him off the hook where as Iceburg is excited about making the Sea Train. Cutty Flam however, rushes his meal and goes away sulking, telling Yokozuna that he will teach him the front crawl however, Iceburg questions his attitude. At this, Cutty Flam erupts, yelling about how unfair it is for the man who built the only ship to travel the whole of the Grand Line to be treated so badly. Tom simply laughs as Cutty Flam goes to hit him while Iceburg tries to stop him. While Cutty Flam is training Yokozuna the front crawl, Iceburg angrily states they should get rid of Cutty Flam and that he hates him. However, Tom states that he is part of their group and although he builds dangerous things, his ship building skills are very close to those of Water 7. He recalls how he found Cutty Flam, who had arrived on Scrap Island, and that he was able to build a cannon out of scrap. He laughs that Cutty Flam explained that his parents, who were most likely pirates, had kicked him off their ship. Tom explains that he is sturdy but not shaped however, the pair will become ship builders who will go out into the world so they should get along despite Iceburg's refusal at this. It is then stated that the blueprint are finished and that they will start building however, when questioned about Cutty Flam, he simply states he can do as he likes. Tom shows both Iceburg and Yokozuna the plans to the Sea Train and they begin to start work on it while Cutty Flam completes his next Battle Franky although nobody pays attention. Finally, he is also seen helping out with the construction of the Sea Train, the group going through many mishaps during all types of weather. Ten years later, the bad trade and rising sea level has made Water 7 even more isolated than ever with the citizens desperate. Suddenly, it is announced that the Sea Train is complete and everyone goes to see it with many boarding to ride it. As the Sea Train drives across the sea, Tom's Workers excluding Kokoro who is driving the train, happily watch it leaves Water 7. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Tom's execution was halted for ten years to allow him to build the Sea Train. *Franky was the one who taught Yokozuna the crawl stroke. *Tom's Workers built and completed the Sea Train. Characters : first apparition Site Navigation ca:Capítol 354 it:Capitolo 354